


Shades of Pink

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Cupcakes, Other, Pastries, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: As a young boy, it often felt as if he was alone in the world. Until one day, he was given a single pink cupcake for breakfast.





	

Ravus Nox Fleuret twenty years ago, the young prince of Tenebrae. A bright young child many years ago, a musical prodigy some say as well, and a mama’s boy. He often had a hard time making friends when attending the private school his father enrolled him into, and he often kept to himself. He wasn’t particularly well-liked among his classmates, but he at least tended to his studies while also balancing out his responsibilities as the prince and as the future heir of the throne of Tenebrae. He always did his best to serve the needs of his kingdom and to make his parents proud. Even at eight years old, Ravus was a studious kid. Never interacting with the world unless it interacted with him. A lonely world of responsibilities that would have driven any child insane.

And yet there was one person that managed to keep him sane. The only person who seemed to bother ever visiting him was a young servant from the kitchens – no more than a year or two younger than Ravus was but already working so hard to serve the Fleurets. The child servant would always drop by whenever Ravus was in the study practicing the piano. A bright and toothless smile they wore, a pleasant and happy aura around them that would illuminate even through the darkest of times. They always did their best to sneak in and slide a different pastry every day over to Ravus. Just enough for the prince to catch the pastry out of the corner of his eyes before he ceases practicing. And just like every morning, he’s greeted with a bright and cheery ‘Mornin’ Prince Ravy!’

He couldn’t help but frown in return. It’s _Ravus,_ not Ravy.

At first, Ravus was curious as to why the servant was so happy to interact with the prince, considering that his routine was so strict that he couldn’t afford to socialize with someone as lowly as a servant. Especially one as dirty as they were. Covered in flour and cake batter most the time, always with some sort of bandage around their fingers. Ravus honestly didn’t want anything to do with them. He just wanted to get back to playing the piano before his instructor would scold him for not practicing. But it seemed like they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. The merely strolled on over after pushing the pastry toward Ravus before they sat on the piano stool next to him and poked at the keys.

“Lady Sylla wants you to eat. But they didn’t make it pink enough.” The servant smiled again, scooting the pink cupcake to Ravus eagerly. “I made it! Extra frosting. ‘Cause Lady Sylla said you like it!”

“It is Queen _Sylva._ ”

“Lady Sylla. Right!”

The young prince frowned. What a scrappy kid. But it seemed like they just had a hard time pronouncing his mother’s name. Lady Sylva. But he wasn’t going to be able to correct them any time soon either. Ravus merely let out a sigh, taking the cupcake before he licks off some of the frosting from it. The prince stopped, looking down at the cupcake with big eyes before he looks to the servant. That dumb smile never left the child’s face as they watched in return. The prince quickly turned away, stuffing the cupcake into his mouth and devouring it like a predator attacking its sugary pink prey.

“Ya like it?!” Ravus gave a quick nod, face stuffed with the pastry and mouth covered with pink frosting. The servant grinned and bounced happily in their seat. “Imma make you one for breakfast every day then! Okay, Ravy?”

Ravus glanced away, swallowing the cupcake finally as he wiped away the cupcake with his fingers. “…Maria told me I am not allowed to have sweets.”

The servant placed a finger over their lips as a mischievous smile formed. “Just don’t tell ‘em then.”

The sneaky pink breakfast cupcakes became a routine as time passed. First, it was a rather strange nuisance of having to hide from the piano instructor whenever the pastry chef-in-training would visit with cupcakes and other pastries. But the more the servant would visit, the more Ravus began to value the morning pastries with them. They would end up sitting there and talking about nothing or everything. Rarely was there ever an in-between. The company was pleasant, and it was nice to have a chance to not be alone with his own thoughts. Sure, sometimes the thoughts of annoyance would come to mind as the servant would go on for hours about their dislike for pastries without colorful sugar or chocolate on them. But if they were willing to sit there and listen quietly as Ravus practiced the piano, he could at least give them the chance to talk about pastries.

And despite having many topics to talk about, not once did the pastry deliverer question or judge the prince for his status. Yes, they’d have to refer to Ravus as ‘Prince,’ but it seemed that ‘Ravy’ stuck more as a nickname than the title of Prince. Ravy and the little servant would merely spend their time together for the next eight years after their fateful cupcake exchange.

Eight years, and Ravus had become a young man ready to start learning more about the crown and the chance to aid his sister and mother in their duties as Oracle. Sixteen years old and ready to become king already. A noble boy and one that was respected and admired for his dedication to his family. And as he grew older, his friendship with the servant grew as well. Their morning pastries were matched with afternoon snacks, evening walks, weekend hanging out, and so much more. The servants in the castle began to think that the young man spent more time with the servant than he did playing the piano anymore. Not that Sylva or the others really minded. It was rather pleasant to see the prince of Tenebrae finding a friend he cared about. Someone that he adored. Someone that he… Loved.

No… It couldn’t be that. Could it? The prince could only shake his head of the thought and quickly go back to his studies.

Until one day, when Sylva and Ravus sat together as the young boy showed his mother the composition he was practicing, there was a soft knock on the study’s door, followed by the faint sound of sniffling. Silva got up, answering the door and looking down at the tiny servant. The smile the servant usually wore was broken and weary as poofy and teary eyes looked at up at the queen and held the pink cupcake up to her. “’G-Good morning, your majesty. I-I brought Ravy breakfast!”

The sound of the servant’s cracked voice caused the prince to stop playing the piano, quickly getting up before going over to his friend. He hesitated, trying to make sense of the saddened look on the servant’s face. But when he looked up to Sylva as if begging her to do something about the tears, Sylva merely nudged her head at Ravus. She would be disappointed if he _didn’t_ do something. So Ravus carefully avoided crushing the cupcake in the servant’s hands before he wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into a strong and comforting hug. Sylva smiled at the two, kissing the top of Ravus’s head before she let the two be.

Ravus let out a sigh, rubbing the servant’s back before he guided them to go sit down. “What happened? Why are you crying?” He had to take the cupcake from his companion, or at least, what was left of it. With how tightly the servant crushed the pastry, there was little left of it. He merely took out a small handkerchief and began to wipe away the remnants of the cupcake mess from their hands.

“My dad told me that I’m not allowed to see you again…” Ravus paused at their words, looking up with a shocked expression. What…? “He said that he was okay with it at first, but not anymore. He said that he wants to quit serving the Fleuret family and leave tomorrow.”

“But… But you can’t. The party for King Regis and Prince Noctis is tomorrow.”

“Dad says I’m not allowed to go tomorrow. He even slammed his hand on the table and yelled at me too…”

Ravus frowned, shaking his head as he wiped off the pink that now stained his friend’s skin. He seemed to press a bit too hard while doing so, but they didn’t say anything about it. “You can’t just leave and stop serving my family. And you can’t just spring this news onto me without any notice. It is foolish, and you can’t simply just leave!”

“I don’t want to leave either.” They pressed the back of their wrist to their eyes, the tears just continuing to fall. This was the first time in eight years that they’ve known each other that Ravus had seen them cry. “I just wanna be here with you, and-and cook for you like usual. And hang out with you. And just stay with you. And-And…!” They choked on their words by this point, their sobbing turning into a near wail of sadness as they pressed their palms to their eyes to cease the tears. “I don’t wanna lose you!”

Ravus’s gaze hung low, the prince becoming quiet as his companion wept. He didn’t want them to leave either. Eight years of their bonding, and Ravus couldn’t even see the color pink without thinking of the servant that he would spend his days with growing up. With them leaving, that would mean no more spending the mornings talking until his piano instructor yelled at them both, no more of them sneaking by Ravus’s room and lazing about until Ravus grew tired of his studies and lazed about with them, no more pink cupcakes or smiles from the pastry chef. No more of them… Ravus felt his frown grow deeper before he wrapped his arms around his crying friend and squeezing them as tight as he could.

“I command you stay here. You must stay. You are not allowed to go.” Ravus frowned before he pulled back and looked down at the pastry servant. “What if you snuck away during the party tomorrow? We could hide you away, or perhaps I will tell your father that you are ordered to stay here. With me.”

They sniffled, whipping their eyes with the back of their arm. “You can do that…?” Ravus’s face twisted. He probably couldn’t, but he could still try. But before he could reply, two arms wrapped themselves around Ravus. Surprised at the gesture at first, Ravus returned the embrace, resting his head on their shoulder. “I hope you do! I don’t wanna leave. Who else will eat my cupcakes?”

The prince let out a chuckle, looking down at the servant with a soft smile. “We will find a way for us to be together still, so do not lose hope. After all, I cannot imagine myself not having my morning cupcake. Pink frosting and all.”

“You promise? You promise that we’ll get to be together?”

Ravus nodded in response, leaning closer before placing a kiss on top of the servant’s forehead. “I promise.”

The servant ended up laughing with excitement and joy before they hugged Ravus once again, nuzzling their face into his chest. “I like you the most! You’re the best, Ravy.”

Ravus paused for a moment, his cheeks reddening slightly before he hugged them in return, placing another light kiss on top of their head. “I like you the most too…”

* * *

The high commander suddenly blinked hard as his attention finally came back to reality. He had lost track of time, it seemed. The moment passing in the mere blink of an eye as he pondered on what seemed like an eternity ago. Ravus’s eyes faltered, turning down towards the ground as he stood in his place. He wished the moment would have been frozen in time, his thoughts to recollect the past, to cherish it. But it felt like time always moved forward. A pity that such innocence was left in the past.

And so, he stood there, the bouquet of pink roses tucked into his arm as he carried the small box in the other. He had the moment to spare that morning to visit them. To see them once again after so long. A long year of hardships and trials that challenged Ravus and pushed him to nearly breaking. And yet, here he was. He was there, surviving, alive and well. He looked down, giving a small nod before he set the flowers on top of the marble headstone stepped back. He held the box in his hands, staring down at the headstone. Silent. Quiet like his mornings have been for the past twelve years. But this time, it feels deafening. The high commander felt his breath shaken as he exhaled and took a seat in front of the headstone. With shaken hands, he opened the box, taking out one of two cupcakes and setting it down in on top of the memorial. The other he took for himself, but both were covered in bright pink frosting.

It wasn’t quite the same as before…

Ravus let out a small sigh, putting the cupcake pack into the box as he hung his head once again. He shouldn’t have come here. He shouldn’t have tried to relive this moment again. It would never be the same. He shouldn’t have come here. He shouldn’t have made their friendship a routine. He shouldn’t have told the servant to come with him to the party. If he hadn’t done that, then maybe Ravus would have kept his promise. He could have done something more. He could have kept them by his side, to have them nearby, to tell them that after all this time… The commander shook his head, closing his eyes as he gripped the box tighter.

“I’m sorry… But I promise: we’ll get to be together soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asks:  
> "Hey there :3 I totally love your hc/scenarios, they are awesome! Bc I'm Ravus trash (xD) I wanted to request smth - like how would he react, if he fell in love with his childhood friend (who also serves the Nifs army and secretly has a crush on him as well)? How would he confess/first kiss/first time/whatever xD :3 pretty please."
> 
> Little did they know, I made it much more angsty than I anticipated. But hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the read. c:


End file.
